Rhapsody
Rhapsody is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 6 days before arriving to Kusba. Before the start of the RP, he acquired a white shirt, a plain brown jacket, and a pair of normal jeans that he wears along with his original boots and scarf. Appearance As a human Rhapsody's tall, with brown skin that tans easily to a darker tone and sharp facial features. He has narrow black eyes and dark navy blue hair, with front bangs that reach his eyes on the front and part on the right side, the rest of the hair reaching his shoulder blades. It spikes easily, the tips curving to face up and to the sides at many points, giving it a wild and uneven appearance. He's pretty expressive, both with his face and his body language, and all the exercise he had in his original body translated to a fair bit of muscle; though not enough to be noticed through most kind of clothes, he enjoys a high stamina that allows him to hike all day without being sore from the workout. Original clothes When he first woke up, he was in a long-sleeved hoodie that opened with a zipper, the outside black and the inside fuchsia, with black fur on the shoulders. Three long stripes of black cloth came out from each shoulder, with their ends looking like a triangle was cut from each of them, and of varying length; the first pair reached his waist, the second his hip, and the third his knees. Underneath the hoodie was a blue shirt with twin vertical fuchsia lines, separated in small sections by thin horizontal black lines. Further down, he had blue jeans with a fuchsia line on each side exactly like the ones on the shirt, and a pair of black fur trimmed boots that went over them. And around his neck was a black scarf, the right end reaching his waist while the left one, torn off, didn’t fall past his chest. All of the clothes matched the color of his Hydreigon form. As a Pokémon As an Hydreigon, Rhapsody has shorter and wider wings, with more black fur on their base. His blue scales are a darker blue than average, and he's slightly bigger than other members of that breed. His tail is shorter with enough black fur on the tip to give it a fluffy appearance. Backstory Rhapsody's clan was a trio of female Hydreigon sisters that liked to travel, and so didn't have a set place to call home. Not that they minded; for them, the whole Unova was their garden. They had Deino children at the same time, and the three small dragons were always biting and headbutting each other (which in Deino language meant they got along). The Hydreigon took their children with them on their travels, and raised them until they evolved. As a Zweilous, Rhapsody's two heads had all the memories of when he was a Deino. However, the two heads now had distinct thoughts, feelings and personalities, leading to frequent clashes between them. Only when all three cousins were Zweilous did they received their two names, his mother naming the head on the right Rhapsody and the one on the left Requiem. A month passed, and it was clear Rhapsody was the dominant head; he always beat Requiem at their little competitions for leadership of their shared body, and as such his decisions were the ones to be followed. It was around that time when the three sisters took their children to a large cave, and explained to them their family tradition: When Deino children evolved into Zweilous, they had to be left in their preferred habitat to fend off for themselves. Upon evolving, the Hydreigon would be considered a fully-fledged adult, and would take on the name of the head that survived and be free to choose a place to settle on. The three mothers bid farewell to their children and left after the six of them promised to find each other again when the Zweilous passed their trial. Once they were left alone, the three Zweilous stayed together for one last day. They used that time to talk about what they were going to do once they evolved, and decided on a place to meet. Once the three were together again, they'd fulfill their promise before finally going their separate ways. And after spending all the night talking, when dawn came, they each chose a direction and left. Thus, Requiem and Rhapsody were left on their own for the first time since they were born. Having no one to talk to but themselves made their arguments grew exponentially; the two heads were always angry at each other, their heads and necks covered in small wounds from their fights. Rhapsody kept leading their body, taking every chance to snap at Requiem and being the one to start almost every fight. By then it was already clear which of them would be the one to survive. Things continued like that for a few more years. One day, a fight between the two heads regarding which direction to go escalated into the 'serious' realm, with the two attacking each other. In the middle of their fight, they finally evolved, and Rhapsody found himself being the only one left. At first he was ecstatic; finally, his useless head was gone, and there was nothing to hold him back anymore. Now all he needed to do was find his family again to brag about it and he could start his new life. However, his good mood didn’t last forever. He was supposed to forget and move on, but for some reason, he found himself thinking about Requiem at random times. “That idiot wouldn’t want to pick a fight.” “He’d probably be complaining about the cold right about now.” “Wasn’t he always going on about how we shouldn’t travel by night? Scaredy-cat.” “…This is getting ridiculous.” At one point, he had to stop and come to terms with the truth. That he had picked fights with his twin head not because he hated him, but to find a reason to hate him. Because every Zweilous knows nothing can change that one of them must go, and 'hate' is the easiest way of dealing with the inevitable. Or at least, he thought so. Until a time when he came face to face with something promising it could grant any request in exchange for picking a fight, something Rhapsody had been doing most of his life anyway. So he accepted. And his condition was, “Bring my brother back with a body of his own.” He's spent six days as a shifter since then. He might have forgotten everything about himself, but he was pretty sure what he was born as considering the fact that it took him the better part of the first day to figure out how to walk on two legs without looking drunk. Add that he had no idea how clothes worked or why everyone except him seemed to find meaning on some weird scratches all over the place that they called 'writing', and he could say with certainty that he had been an Hydreigon before, and one that didn't have much contact with civilization at that. So his first course of action was clear: steal some stuff, get a Pokemon from the area that could tell him when he was acting like a crazy person, and try not to strangle himself with his own scarf. Again. Personality The kind that acts first and doesn't think about consequences until they're biting him in the face, Rhapsody gets bored easily and can seldom stay still, which combined with his impulsive nature makes him an energetic and unpredictable individual that would rather follow his instincts before making any kind of long-term plan. Or short-term plan. Or any kind of plan at all. While that's given him experience in reacting quickly to changing circumstances and has made him very adaptable, he's also prone to making mistakes that could have been easily avoided with just a bit of foresight. It also doesn't help that he has a 'live and let live' mentality, which makes him unlikely to follow the opinions of others if he disagrees, preferring to argue his point and then just go ahead with it anyway ignoring what the other party has to say about anything. He applies that to other people too, being more likely to watch as someone jumps to the sharks rather than pull them back and save them the trouble, as he believes that one must only listen to oneself when making any kind of decision and use it to learn. Rhapsody doesn't have issues in treating strangers with friendliness, even though his lack of a mouth filter makes him too blunt in voicing his thoughts and opinions. His time as a Zweilous also made him have a violent streak; while he isn't easy to annoy, he not only doesn't think twice about making someone submit by force like he used to do in the wild, he actually likes conflict and will get involved in fights if given the chance. Team Pooch Pooch is a female Houndoom that looks to be in her mid-to-late teens. She's fatter than the average Houndoom, and some of the fur on her snout is long enough to clump into patches that look like whiskers. Her horns are slightly longer, and her tail a bit shorter. She has a Calm nature, the ability Flash Fire, and the moves Flamethrower, Crunch, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam. As a Houndour, some of the black fur on the base of her neck was long enough to make a patch, her tail was a bit shorter and rounder, and the tip of her ears were more spiky. Some of the fur on the sides of her snout was longer, but not enough to be noticed unless one was close. Mature for her age and hard to anger for a dog, she was born and raised as part of a pack of canine Pokémon (mainly more Houndours) that lived around the middle of Lamorak. She liked to partake on the pack's activities, which included barking at anything that moved, chasing things for the sake of chasing things, and digging through the humans' trash for bones and other delicious treats. One day, she was minding her own business chasing a Pachirisu when some guy came out of nowhere and kicked her. After she came to the realization that yes, she had just been attacked by a human, and no, they didn't look sorry, a small fight ensued, during which said human suddenly transformed into a three-headed dragon - which startled her enough to not notice he had thrown a Poké Ball at her. She decided to let herself be caught, curious about the circumstances around the transformation. Pooch acts as Rhapsody's guide to the human world, because even if she doesn't know all the details, she sure as heck knows more than her new Trainer. She's still not amused by her new name. She evolved after the Fastfall Gym Battle in Chapter 3. Bugface Bugface is an adult female Vibrava. Her tail is almost as thick as her body, and her wings are thinner and longer, with darker spots on the tips. She has a Relaxed nature, the ability Levitate, and the moves Earthquake, Rock Slide, Crunch and Protect. As a Trapinch, she was bulkier than other Trapinchs, with a sharper zigzag on her mouth, and had thinner legs. She had an unremarkable childhood, staying with her mother until she was old enough to be on her own. She chose the side of Vertia Mountain as her home, staying comfortably in her pit and the surrounding areas until a while after she reached adulthood. Then, another Trapinch entered her territory, driving her off. She retreated into the mountain to consider her options, since good territory was hard to come by and she didn't want to drive anyone away from their home. A few days passed, without her deciding on a plan yet. Then, she saw a group of Pokémon making their way towards the cave - a dragon, a floating pink duck and a Houndour. The loud noise one of them made attracted a swarm of Zubat, and she used Dig to keep herself out of trouble. While she couldn't see what was happening, she heard the group dispatch the swarm, and thought that since she still didn't have a life plan yet it wouldn't hurt to join them instead of continuing to wander around. The dragon transformed into a human, and she entered the thrown Poké Ball without making a fuss. Bugface was surprised when learning about shifters, but decided that since there are many existing things that she couldn't even dream of, it wasn't something to lose sleep for. She's easy to get along with and chill with the rest of the members of the group. She evolved after the Fastfall Gym Battle in Chapter 3. Tusk Tusk is a young male shiny Axew. He's a bit shorter than average, his tusks slightly curved towards the inside, and has a dark brown mark on the top of his snout that looks like a downwards curve. He has a Brave nature, the ability Mold Breaker, and the moves Dragon Rage and Poison Jab. He was born as part of a big litter, and grew up having to fight his 4 siblings for attention. His mother and father kept them deep inside the caves to avoid humans, until they all got big enough to survive on their own. After leaving the nest, he tried to find a place of his own, but he was too weak to claim any territory for long enough to be able to settle down. Frustrated at his inability to learn more moves, he set off to try to find a strong Pokémon he could learn from, since neither of his parents have been battle-oriented enough to learn from them. After a few days, he heard that one of the Onix in the cave was making a group and decided to join; however, when he found the Onix, it had already been defeated by a three-headed dragon and two more Pokémon. He demanded the dragon to take responsibility and teach him, and the dragon reluctantly accepted. Since then, Tusk has taken to calling Rhapsody 'Master' and intently watching everything he does. He really admires the other shifters too because of their unique powers, though the ones he looks up to the most are Rhapsody and Gaes, for winning Gym Battles. Trivia * Rhapsody likes sweet foods and hates sour ones. While hungry, he'll eat anything edible regardless of flavor, though. He's also very protective over his food, and will growl at anyone who gets near it. * As a wild Pokémon that didn't have much contact with humans, Rhapsody can't read and doesn't know most of the basic knowledge normal humans would have. This includes what are and how to use doors, money, maps or cutlery. He's battled some trainers though, so he knows the basic battle items and how to use them. * When startled or distracted, Rhapsody still makes movements more suited to an Hydreigon than a human. He's had to learn that his hands aren't heads now and cannot eat, and that he can't fly anymore without shifting. * Having lived most of his life as a Deino or Zweilous, both of which are blind, Rhapsody is extremely good at navigating in complete darkness without making a fool out of himself. * The left side of Rhapsody's scarf is torn as a reference to Requiem, who got left behind when they evolved. * Pooch's father was a Diggersby, and her mother a Houndoom. Bugface's father was a Yanmega, and her mother a Trapinch. Tusk's father was a Shieldon, and his mother an Axew. Category:Shifter Category:PC